


[Podfic] Proven Wrong

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Forms, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:20:23] | Podfic of blacktofade's <strong><i>Proven Wrong</i></strong>.</p><p>
  <i>“What’s the special occasion?” Stiles asks as he steps into the loft to be greeted by Derek in his alpha form, prowling beside the staircase.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Proven Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proven Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931869) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



> _Please Please Please make sure you know what_ [ **xenokink**](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Xenokink)   _is before downloading this podfic._

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/og7z8m7k6okixw9/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Proven_Wrong.mp3) [19MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1uh1232o674lh6m/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Proven_Wrong.m4b) [10MB]

_Length: 20:23_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**blacktofade**](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com) for letting me tackle your amazing Kinks Ahoy Series;) <3333 Xeno is A++++ and I'm so very happy you worked it into the series. There needs to be significantly more xeno Twoof fics in this world!!!
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
